Aftermath
by jada121
Summary: Two years have passed since Bruce left the league. How will he react to seeing the league? How will he react to seeing Diana? Mainly BMWW and SMLL. Slight SMWW. First story, please don't flame.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two years.

Seven months.

3 weeks.

4 days.

26 minutes.

14…15…16…17 seconds.

That's how long it has been since Bruce "The Batman" Wayne has spoken to the Justice League. It was only to be expected that in their eyes he had _**betrayed**_ their friendship. Only to be expected after he stormed out the meeting like a hormonal teenager not allowed to go to a concert with friends.

While the League had been hit hard by Batman's departure, i'ts expansion two years prior had helped it bounce back. New members were recruited (even a few from Gotham). Many heroes and vigilantes had had to pick up more work, but after about a year ,things were almost back to normal.

Almost.

The members of the League were tense. Some felt as though they had to pick sides. Others thought they would be fired for simply mentioning the name "Batman". Little did the League know, the vigilantes of Gotham had to deal with the reverse ;saying "Justice League" in front of the Dark Knight was taboo.

Among the many things that had changed in the League were it's relationships; not just friendships, but romances. While some of the couples were survived (a few were even headed towards marriage) ,most people had decided to venture out of their comfort zones and try seeing other people.

According to _People Magazine, _the Cowboy and the Winged Angel were dating for almost a year.

The model and the holder of the green ring had been dating for more than three years.

The speedster was reportedly playing footsie under the table with an unknown person.

The office romance of two reporters had died down to a _professional relationship only._

The friendship of two beings who were practically gods had blossomed into romance according to every single news station, magazine, and tabloid around.


	2. Winter and Small Talk

Chapter One: Winter

BPOV

"_You are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of Oliver "Ollie" Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance"_

I read the invitation at least five times before looking back at Queen. I still couldn't believe Queen had the balls to propose to Dinah. I still can't believe Dinah had actually said yes. If I had stayed with the league that would've been me and Diana sending wedding invita-

"So Bruce what do you say wanna be my Best Man. I would've asked Vic but didn't feel like hearing about how weddings are a scam and are a part of a "world domination" plan" Queen asked breaking my thoughts about what was.

"No"

"Why"

"Because I'm busy with different projects" _Why can't he just take no for an answer._

"Projects involving your nightlife"

"No mostly my personal life" _Damn. Now he's going to ask questions about that_

"Oh yeah I heard from the High Society Grapevine you got a seven-year old kid to worry about. When did you get him?" _When did I get him? He's not a puppy._

"Yes my son from a prior relationship is seven years old and I met him about eight months ago"

"Well if he's that age then he can be the ring bearer. That'll be perfect you can be My Best Man and Little Danny can be the ring bearer" Queen stated with a thoughtful look on his face completely disregarding the glare I was giving him.

"Firstly, Queen my son's name is Damian not Danny. Secondly, why do you want me as your Best Man we barely speak?"

"Because I joined a certain group of people because of you and I would've never met my Pretty Bird if I didn't join the group" _The founding members better not be a part of the wedding party._

"Fine. Just don't call me unless you actually need me." _Stupid Blond Archer._

"Oh and one more thing Bruce you're going to that Auction for Animal Rights Friday night"

"Yes. Now leave before I change my mind"

With a quick handshake and a "thank you" Oliver was out of my hair. I checked my watch and asked my secretary Marcia about my schedule. I apparently had four meetings today meaning I could pick Damian up myself from school. I should call Alfred and tell him I'll pick up Damian myself.

nanananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananananaBATMAN

Friday Around Four PM

BPOV

"Master Bruce are you almost finish getting ready. The plane that is to fly you to Washington is ready to take off." Alfred asked me as I finished tying my tie.

"I'll be ready in just a minute Alfred I want to speak to Damian first"

"Alright sir I'll inform the pilot if you don't need anything"

"I'm fine Alfred" With that Alfred left to tell the pilot of the slight delay. After tying my tie I went to check on my youngest son who was in the room designated for musical instruments only. My ears were fed the music Damian was playing on the violin.

Vivaldi's Winter from the Four Seasons.

He stopped when he noticed me standing in the doorway. _He was getting better at playing the violin he was a natural when first picked the small string instrument up I was almost envious of the way he took to the instrument like a fish to water_

"Hello Father" _curse Talia for making the boy so formal. As much as I tried to get him to call me Dad he insisted on calling me "Father". Hell even __**Jason**__ called me Dad sometimes._

"Hello son, I hear you're getting better."

"Yes, Thank you Miss Fields made me first violist instead of second." _I watched his face scrunch up a bit and his eyes look me up and down._ "I assume you're leaving for the party tonight. When will you be home" _Little detective._

"These events usually end around mid-night, but there might be an after party. So I should be back by at least three in the morning" I_ said with a twinge of guilt building in my stomach looking as his face dropped_ "We can hang out tomorrow I have to meet someone But they won't mind if you're there. Okay son?"

"Okay Father I'll see you in the morning."

nanananananannananananananananananananananananananananananaBATMAN

Washington, DC, Seven O 'Clock

Third person POV

As four of the founding Justice League and their dates walked to the door of the large building Pictures were taken so much the flashing lights from the cameras nearly blinded Shayera. As soon as the Leaguers entered the building a short brunette woman in her early thirties wearing a headset walked up to the super bunch and directed them to their table.

When they sat at their table they noticed on top of each plate was a name place for each guest. The table they were seated at could seat twelve people and the seating arrangements were: Princess Diana Of Themyscira- SuperMan- John Stewart- Mari Mccabe- Shayera Hol- Greg Saunders- Phillip Kane- Annabeth Kane- Roderick "Tripp Kane- Lois Lane-Bruce Wayne.

Neither of the Leaguers knew who the Kane'swere but did know who the last two name were. Five minutes after The League arrived the Kane's did and they each introduced themselves. Phillip Kane was a business man from Gotham City and Annabeth was his wife of forty-two years and Tripp was their son who was running for state senator in his mid thirties.

Twenty minutes after the Kane's had arrived Diana heard Tripp whisper to his mother "There's good' ol Bruce". Diana looked up to see Bruce walking up to their table with the short brunette escorting him and a few feet behind him was Lois Lane.

Soon Tripp Kane was on his feet ready to give Bruce a handshake, which was expected since they traveled in the same social circles and were both from Gotham. What wasn't expected was for Tripp Kane to give him a half-hug a say "Long time no see, cuz".

After Bruce had greeted his "Aunt Beth" and "Uncle Phil" he had awkwardly greeted each Leaguer as if he had never met them before despite knowing them as well as a best friend. Bruce had checked his expensive Rolex watch and noticed that there was an hour and a half before the auctioning began meaning there was an hour and a half of small talking.


	3. Family Time and Technical Prostitution

A/N I know this chapter is short but i should have another one out before the end of the week. thank you everyone who has read and reviewed but don't forget to give me some ideas cuz im running low. For the guest who thinks the story is mainly smww this story is a bmww and smww but at the end bmww will be the main couple not smww. Lastly please LaughingSenselessly's story Tower of Babel its amaze-balls .Thanks for coming. Please R and R

Chapter Two: Family Time and Technical Prostitution

While many people believe Bruce Wayne has no living family he does- the Kanes. Bruce has been avoiding them because because they believe a variety of things that would make the Question Blush, among them that Thomas Wayne killed his wife and is still alive.

Martha Wayne completely cut the ties to her family when her own mother said that Thomas wasn't Bruce's father and Alfred was.

Alas, Bruce can no longer do the same, as his aunt, uncle, and cousin were sitting not five feet away from him. Bruce prayed that they wouldn't try to strike up a conversation.

His prayers weren't answered.

"So, Bruce, our Tripp recently gave a speech at Yale. You know, the college he graduated from at the top of his class?" Annabeth Kane said.

"Yeah, I heard the speech was great….. So, Tripp, where is your wife? She's usually at every animal rights event" Bruce said.

"Well, you know women, Bruce. She saw a gray hair and went ballistic." Tripp said.

"What do you mean by '_Well, you know women,' _Mr. Kane? Such a sexist comment isn't becoming for someone who hopes to be a senator." Diana spat.

"Sorry, Miss Feminist I didn't know I had to be wary of your feelings anytime I want to have a conversation," Tripp replied

"Well I'm going to mingle. Maybe we can finish this conversation without being interrupted," Tripp said, glaring at Diana. Then looked to his mother."Wanna come with, Ma?"

After the two Kanes left, Philip went to go get a drink, leaving six current Leaguers, a former one, and a reporter at the table. After ten minutes of silence, Lois tried to spark a conversation and break the tension.

"So, Wayne ,you seemed pretty comfy with future Senator Asshole. Do you know him?" Said Lois.

"Yeah, he's my cousin on my Mother's side. I never really liked him. He was rude and idiotic." Bruce was cut off by a phone's ringtone; Lois's phone.

"Lane. I'm here right now. Okay. Yeah yeah. I know it's loud. I'm going outside." Lois retreated through the big brass doors to a quiet patio.

Soon Lois came back and was about to finish their conversation when a voice said "The auction is about to begin so, please take your seats and get out your Checkbooks."

Soon Superman asked what they were auctioning off, confusion written on his face.

"From paintings and sold-out tickets to dates," Bruce said.

"Dates. Doesn't that make it prostitution?" asked the farm boy.

"Technical prostitution, of course," said Tripp as he and his parents took their seats and fished their wallets out of their pockets.

After giving a quick speech Samantha Marks, the spokesperson for the animal rights campaign and host of the party, began the auction.

"The first item is this painting from the 1700's"

That review box down there is awfully lonely why dont ya write something in it


	4. I'm Trying

Hello Readers,

First, thank you for reading and reviewing. Secondly, let me apologize for my lack of updating, but I've been swamped with projects and chores and I've also lost the next chapter for the story because of my computer. Luckily I've found a person who is willing to beta-read my story so hopefully I can fix the comma and grammar problem. While I'm not making any promises, The next chapter should be up in a week, two weeks tops. Please stick with me and don't stop reviewing and encouraging me.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing,

jada121


End file.
